Dragon memories
by michellecampa
Summary: This story is mainly based on the Eragon books combined with the movie. This is a story of a female dragon rider who must fight the one who could have been her soul mate. Narcissa and her dragon Rashack are in for a perilous journey. Please R&R THANKS.
1. Memories

This is my first fanfic so I hope ya'll like it – M.A.C

**Narcissa's pov**

I felt the exhilaration of weightlessness just before I was about to crash and hit the earth

with a sickening crash. But at the last moment, I was caught by powerful talons that were

twice the size of my body. The talons were sharp and deadly to anything with a hide, but

in this case they were gentle, because they came from Rashack's large paws. Rachack

always had the best timing, which of course I owed my life to, I turned in his mighty

grasp to watch him land on the plain with a dull _thud_. His hind legs touched down first

then is front, the one without me of course. He closed his monstrous wings and curled

them to his back. He set me on the ground careful not to be to rough with me, that's how

sweet he is. I turned to smile at him opening my mind to his where our consciences

seemed to touch, _"You're the kindest dragon i've ever met." _I said, every word with my

mind, because that's the way dragon riders communicate with their dragons. He turned

his twinkling onyx colored eyes to me, they were soft and full of kindness. _"Did you _

_expect me to let you plummet to your death with me to watch it all fall before me." _He

said in a mighty and powerful voice. _"Not likely she rider" _He finished with amusement

in his voice. I twirled around to look over the vast plains that surrounded the village of

Yazuac. A slight breeze came over the spine mountains and it twirled my hair around my

face, tickling my nose. We were standing on one of the largest hills by the little village.

It was dangerous to be so out in the open with Murtagh and Thorn searching every corner

of Alagaesia for the two of us. Unfortunately the elves that helped me escape with

Rashack-him being no larger than a deer at the time-didn't mention that we were on the

kings hit list. And all of this was because a stolen egg hatched in my hands. I sat against

Rashacks strong chest and tried to recall the memories from so long ago._" I shall help you _

_little one, at least with the memories that include what happened after I hatched." _He

said his chest trembling from a string of laughter. I sighed and closed my eyes falling

into the memories of my greatest childhood discovery.

**Narcissa's Flashback**

I was running away from Bertha lanes, she was bulling me for the ribbons that my mother

gave me. I was running so fast that no creature could ever catch me. In my little village

little chases such as this one were overlooked as mere child splay. I decided to out wit

Bertha So I ran to the forest that bordered the village of Yuzac. I was so terrified of

Bertha that I decided to hide in the forbidden forest, where dangerous creatures were said

to roam. I ran to find the cover of a tree, and when I came around the bend I fond a

mysterious shining silver stone. I remember that the stone had a peculiar effect on me, it

was as if the stone was calling out to me, asking for the warm touch of my hand. I

reached out to stroke the smooth slippery stone, it was cool under my touch. Then it

began to wiggle, I pulled my hand back ust as the stone exploded. I was only ten years

old, and I found a dragon egg. The little creature burst out of the stone with only a minor

growl. I sucked in a shocked gasp, startling the little creature. It fixed me with its

hypnotizing stare. Its eyes where solid black, like an onyx it blinked at me then

recognition reached its eyes. The beast was only to my mid shin but acted like it had live

for thousands of years. It walked over to me and craned its neck to look at my hand. I

crouched down to touch the beast when my left hand erupted in pain, that's when I

blacked out.


	2. Relisation

I awoke with a pain in my arm that was so different to any of the injury I ever sustained. I

was lying on a mound of soft autumn leaves. I felt a warm breath on the left side of my

face. I turned my head to look, it was the little creature from the egg, and it was asleep. It

looked like it took a defensive stance before it succumbed to sleep. It truly was a tough

looking creature, but what was it? It certainly wasn't a dog, it didn't have fur, or a wet,

little nose. Instead it had rough scaly skin and spikes protruding from its neck all the

way to its tail, except for a little gap between the shoulder blades and neck. This little

creature wasn't normal, but did that mean that it was dangerous, I thought naught. I sat up

to investigate my surroundings, and I felt sick. I was no longer in view of the village, I

was deep in the forest, away from any people. I got to my feet in a disoriented tumble and

the little creature awoke with a start. It leapt to its feet and hissed at the trees, I froze, I

had heard that kind of hiss before. When I was in the king's castle as a servant girl I had

heard that exact hiss, it was from the kings black dragon, Shrui'kan. How is it that this

little creature was a Dragon. It couldn't be, the stories said that dragons where huge

demonic beasts that killed livestock for fun. But then when I thought of it the, little

creature was exactly like a dragon. I walked over to the little thing and tentively placed

my hand on its head, it began to purr like a cat. I laughed at its playfulness, Then I

gasped, my injured hand had a spherical degesin on it. I looked closer to see that it looked

almost like a dragon in flight, it was silver, matching the real dragons scales perfectly.

"_You're a dragon aren't you." _I thought to myself, _"Yes that's exactly what I am" _A

small but strong voice said in my mind. I was shocked I looked around for the person

who had said that, surly I wasn't going mad I thought to myself. A little chuckle sounded

in my mind._ " No certantly not, you are not mad, mearly a dragon rider, and I brought _

_you here for your protection." _The voice said. I looked down at the dragon, and his eyes

were so intelligent. I became suspicious, how could this little dragon carry a ten year old

girl all the way into the middle of the forest? The little dragon snorted at me and stamped

his paw,_ "Just because I am little does not mean I am weak, I am just like you." _The

dragon said impatient. _"What, why am I here, why did you bring me here, what are you _

_protecting me from?" _I asked in a rush. I heard hoof beets from afar, they where coming

closer to our location with every passing moment. If it was the kings men we were both

dead and doomed forever. The king didn't want to have any other rider outside of his

control.


	3. Hiding place

The hoof beets got louder till they sounded like thundering waves. I was frightened, not

only for myself but for Rashack. I didn't even know this creature but I felt a wave of

protectiveness for him. I grabbed his body and threw myself behind a tall shrub. Rashack

hissed with surprise, but I ignored him. I heard the hoof beets stop, not four feet from our

hiding place, I stopped breathing in fear that they would hear me. I was shaking with fear,

if they wanted to fight I would surly loose, and I couldn't die now. I clenched my fists

and shut my eyes praying that they would go away, then I felt Rashack struggle in my

grasp. He was violently thrashing back and forward at times almost slipping away.

"_Rashack, STOP, there going to kill us if they find us now, PLEASE STOP THIS."_ I

mentally shouted at him. He stopped struggling to look me in the eyes with his strong

calculating ones. _"Don't be daft, I was the one who called them here, there the ones who _

_will help us." _He said with impatience. I looked through the shrub the figures were very

tall and lean, not at all muscled in the least. The tallest one quickly turned to face the

direction we were hiding in, I froze. The figure was male, and he crouched down to

examine the shrub we were hiding behind. His face was so close that I could smell his

skin, see his face. He had a strong face, full of understanding and kindness, not that of a

ruthless man of Galbotorix. His eyes captivated me, they were the color of pale lavender,

my favorite flower. And his hair was dark brown, almost black, they sent rays of color

like that of a rainbow into the air. He smiled to himself,_ "Young rider I do not wish to _

_harm you or your dragon, I am here to take you safely to my home so you can be _

_protected."_ A soft voice said in my mind. I gasped and jumped up from the shrub. The

man was already on his feet and was looking down, smiling at me. I knew my childish

features were dirty from sleeping on the forest floor but he did not seem to notice. "See I

told you, you had nothing to fear, she rider." He said as he bowed to me. I was confused,

no one had ever bowed to _me_, a poor farm girl before. I was also puzzled that this man

wanted to protect me, when I hadn't seen him before in my life. "Who are you, sir?" I

added on the last part after my voice sounded rude, but he only smiled. He straightened

up, "My name is Demerit, and I am a warrior of the elves, I was sent to find you and the

young dragon and take you to Elesmeria, land of the elves." He said, Rashack who was

silent for the whole time growled with anticipation, I could feel it radiation off of him

like a warm fire. I looked down at his silver scales and was surprised to see that they

were glinting with the colors of the rainbow, I reached down to pet his scales only to stop

when the rainbow was glinting off my hand. I gasped with shock and I heard a feminine

giggle from behind me, I spun around to face the stranger. "Its called a prism effect, and

your dragon is a living one, What with his silver scales and all……" She was beautiful

beyond belief, She had a striking face and pointy ears_, _her hair reached all the way to her

hips, it matched Demerit's almost exactly. She saw me staring and smiled wider, "My

name is Jubilee, young rider, it's a true pleasure to meet you." She said. I felt

uncomfortable being addressed so formally, but I didn't wish to offend this beautiful elf.

Demetri must have sensed my distress because he began to ready the horses, there were

three of them. "Why are there three horses?" I asked, Demetri stopped fixing the saddle

and looked at me. "Do not be afraid Narcissa, we have spoken with your family and they

have allowed you to come with us. Once we leave Yusac everyone will be much safer."

He finished with authority in his voice. I frowned, "How do I know I can trust you, both

of you." I said looking daggers at Jubilee. Her smile faltered, so did his. "Do you trust

your dragon?" He asked pointing at Rashack. "His name Is Rashack." I said avoiding the

question, he noticed. " well then, do you trust Rashack to lead you to safety and to protect

you?" He asked kindly… I wasn't happy. I sighed. " yes I trust him, so ill go with you." I

said defeated. Rashack jumped up onto the nearest horses back and laid down. _"Well _

_shall we be off."_ He said amused. And with that I was off to Elesmeria.

_Please read and review guys, hope you enjoyed it_


End file.
